


Unsure of true death

by TreeOfTime



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Possible Sexual Content later on, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Time had passed on since the destruction of the Reapers and Shepard was gone. Garrus had become a General and was celebrated for his bravery, but he wasn't happy. He was alone and he missed Shepard. He missed his love. Garrus had nothing until rumors came, of a possible lead. Will he follow it or ignore it?A very brief relationship between Tali and Garrus, not a real legit thing in this *whispers* because I genuinely hate the pairing





	Unsure of true death

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm a slow writer, ideas and encouragement help, thank you :)

The funeral hadn't been until a year later. A year after Shepard disappeared. Dead. When they finally decided it was time after rebuilding cities, planets, relays. It had been consuming and Garrus had dug himself a massive hole to hide the breaking of his heart. They didn't even have a piece of armor, or a dog tag to bury. All they had were memories, flowers that survived almost being wiped out, and a ton of alcohol at the celebration of life party after the funeral. They had dedicated Anderson with her funeral, they had found him, his burned corpse and they could tell something happened so they buried him once they found out his cause of death. It was grueling to relive. As they celebrated her, they told stories, laughed weakly, and wept. Garrus couldn't even cry, he was completely clamped down. Even his vocal cords were tight. He listened to his friends tell stories, remembered Shepard the way she would have wanted and just relive the good days that were now gone. They talked about Thane, Mordin, Anderson, Legion, and other key members they lost, including EDI. While she wasn't dead, she was in a, in simplest terms, a coma in her unit to keep her alive until they could fix her. They discussed a lot and discussed little, about the future, and whatever people did to make it less awkward. Garrus did his best not to look ridiculous but he had definitely been through one bottle of brandy and was working on a second while across the room Wrex and Grunt watched him with disdain, finding him weak. He could tell, Shepard was mostly celebrated on Tuchanka than anywhere else. Half of Wrex's kids were either called Jane or Shepard. Wrex had been incredibly close to Shepard, perhaps in more ways than Garrus and her. Oddly enough. Garrus definitely finished off his second bottle when Wrex made a snide comment about a lacking Turian on the room.  
The next day, they separated, not commenting about how Tali stayed with Garrus, in his room all night or her comment about a fever as she left. They all knew he needed relieve his pain some way. They weren't mad, perhaps Joker was, but it had been merely a glance of disapproval and that was it. It had been insult enough for Garrus.  
Everyone left and went about their needed positions, Joker on the Normandy, Tali as a Admiral, Liara working on her Shadow Broker rebuilding, Miranda with whatever she did, Wrex and Grunt back home to rebuild their people. Everyone else seemed unimportant. Samara had passed on, it was rumored but no one knew for sure, she may have continued her code but no one was completely sure. Garrus didn't think on it, he remembered how close her and Shepard were, they'd discuss the stars and sit on the floor with those wise eyes that had seen too much.  
Garrus returned as an advisor for his people when the relay reopened and became a General. With that, he made sure no one forgot who saved the Turian people and anyone else who challenged Shepards name, or tried to tarnish it. To hell with them.  
Garrus felt his age, especially when the third anniversary of the victory and his loves death was celebrated. He had taken two bottles of brandy and drank himself stupid. He had no one but his father and sister, who were also busy with their own lives but made sure to know if HE was alive with quick check ups. Solana had given up after his brisk calls and snapping attitude. But she still cared, spirits bless her. Tali kept Vas Normandy and while she tried to pursue more than friends, he declined with a scathing comment that made her cry, alone of course. She hadn't spoken to him since.  
Garrus stared at the screen as he drank away his sorrows and stared at the pictures of Shepard on the battlefield as they celebrated her, glimpses of her friends, her crew and himself alongside her. She wore that determined look and one even picture even showed her pulling her blond hair up into a ponytail with her pissed off look. At that point he smashed the bottle into the screen and went to bed, black out drunk. When he woke up he wondered if he really had smashed the screen.  
It was climbing near the fourth year when Liara finally spoke to him, through message of course, asking to meet him on his frigate he commanded. His mandibles had tightened as he replied with a simple no, he was too busy. Liara didn't respond back and didn't message him again.


End file.
